Pack Mates
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Remus was hurt after the whomping willow incident with Sirius. He had told Sirius that he hated him and no longer wished to be with him. Well, Sirius accepted that, and now Remus wants his mate back. Will he get him? Rated T! Man on Man, no like no read!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I seek to make any money off of this fic. It  
is purely for your and my entertainment. Enjoy.

**Rating**: T, just to be safe. Will have sex, but will most likely not be that  
detailed.

**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius, Sirius/James, Remus/Sirius/James.

**Summary**: Remus was hurt after the whomping willow incident with Sirius. He had told Sirius that he hated him and no longer wished to be with him. Well, Sirius accepted that, and now Remus wants his mate back. Will he get him?

**A/N**: Everyone writes about the whomping willow incident with Remus as the one who is making all the moves- like Sirius would suddenly no longer be able to live his life without Remus there. Well, here's a different take on what could have happened.

**Beta**: Acindra

_Pack Mates_:

Remus could not believe it; Sirius was the one at fault for this, not him. So why was he the one with no mate and his ex-mate now dating other people again? Remus wanted to go over there and rip out the throat of the girl who was currently sticking her tongue down his mate's throat. Still, he didn't move. After all, what James had told him a while ago when he heard Remus growling at one of the girls who had kissed Sirius passed by him was true: He had been the one to break it off.

Padfoot had been trying to say sorry and he had refused to hear him out for three weeks. Then, when he _had_ listened to his apology, Sirius had said he understood if he didn't want to be with him anymore; that it was ok. Anger had boiled up in Remus; how dare Sirius, after he had betrayed him, to say what he could feel because he thought that was how Remus should feel. Snarling, he said that Sirius was right; he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Things had been rather frigid between them for a while after that.

After a month, James had asked him to join him for a quick word.

Remus, not seeing a reason not to, had nodded and followed him out of the common room and onto the grounds. When they were in front of the lake, James had turned to him with a sad look on his face.

"Remus, you know I think what Sirius did was wrong; I'm not giving him an excuse. However, I can't stand the way things have become. I had hoped with time things would return to normal, but they haven't. I won't allow him to continue hurting over a past mistake. I know he's hurt you Remus and for that, I'm sorry. Still, he's my brother. I can't stand him to hurt like this any longer. Not even for you. Remus, if you can't get yourself to get along with him, then I'd prefer if you stopped hanging around with us. I can't speak for Wormtail, but if I have to choose, I'd choose my brother, Remus. I hope it doesn't come to that because I love you too." James had said, holding up his hand each time that Remus tried to say something. He loved both Remus and Sirius, but Sirius was his brother and he knew that when a brother is hurting, you protect him, even from another person you love. Then he turned and started to walk away without a backwards glance.

"So that's it? You're just going to stop being my friend because I won't be with Sirius? That's not fair! You know that Peter will follow you anywhere, and that without you and Peter I'll have nobody. How can you demand that I just say it's all better?!" Remus had yelled after him and quickly caught his arm, turning him around. Tears were starting to pile in his eyes; he was about to lose the only friends he had left. Then he'd really be alone. James had stopped but for a minute.

"I'm not demanding you be with Sirius again- I'm demanding you either be upfront and leave him alone altogether, or you try being his friend again. Either way, you need to do something because I will no longer tolerate you hurting him. You're probably right, Peter will follow me. I'm your mate Remus; you know I care about you and your well being. Still, Sirius is my brother; if you force me to choose I will choose him. I won't allow either of you to hurt anymore. Make your decision, Moony. I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Goodbye." James had said this, hugged Remus and then had transformed into his stage counterpart and took off, leaving Remus alone to think.

He couldn't leave his friends. And to be honest, he had been wanting to be friends (if not lovers) with Sirius again. He was upset about James demanding he finally decide, but no matter what, he knew there was only one choice- even if James had given him two.

There was no way he could go back to being all alone with no one to care about him. No, he would never do that again. Still, Sirius had betrayed him; he had no reason to believe that he wouldn't do so again.

So he would settle with being friends with them all until he could trust Sirius again.

As Remus thought back to their reunion, he couldn't believe how easily Sirius agreed to just being friends; he was almost hurt- wasn't he good enough to fight for? Sirius had been sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fire place drinking firewhisky in the common room with James sitting at his feet, talking to him quietly so as not to be overheard which was pointless, seeing as nobody else was even up at this god-awful hour. Remus had walked further into the room so the others would take notice of him. Sirius seemed to have stopped trying to talk to him since their pervious talk. James had stood, leaned over, and whispered something to Sirius who nodded.

"We need to talk. All of us." Remus added as James started to walk away without a word. He had sighed but sat down on the arm of Sirius chair nonetheless.

"Right, well, as you so kindly put it, James, this is not working out. This rift between me and Sirius is tearing us apart. Now, I'm not saying I'll forgive you, but I want to try to be friends again, Sirius." Remus had said cautiously; he was not in the mood to get his heart stomped on again so soon.

"Why?" Sirius had simply said while taking another sip of the firewhisky which James then took and downed the rest of so Sirius wouldn't be able to get drunk. Sirius had growled and James had grinned.

"Well, that's simple: if we stay mad at each other, then there will be fighting and, as James informed me earlier, I've to make a choice because if he has to choose who to protect it'd be you over me. And we all know that where James goes, Peter goes. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not lose my friends." Remus had said, sounding very put out that James had ordered him around and that he was able to do nothing in fear of losing his friends.

"You said that? You actually said you'd choose me over Remus?" Sirius had asked James, his face showing his shock clearly.

"You're my brother and I've seen you hurting lately. When a brother sees his brother hurting, it's his duty and, what's more, it's his right to make the pain go away. Any way necessary. So yeah, I told him to choose and finally be done with this so that you can start to move on." James had said honestly, hoping Sirius wasn't upset over his high demand.

Sirius had actually smiled and had pulled James into a quick one-armed hug before letting go.

"There's no need to choose him over anyone though! I just said I'm willing to try being his friend again! He just needs to agree now." Remus had interrupted their moment, seemingly worried about where that conversation might head. Sirius had sighed and looked over to Remus with a slight frown. "I won't lie and say I want to be just friends, I loved you and I still do. I'll always love you, Remus. Yet, if I've lost you as a mate then I rather not lose you as a friend, too. So yeah, best mates again, it is. Come on, James, lets go have a night out." Sirius had said, directing the last part at James.

James had nodded his head and followed after Sirius without a glance in Remus' direction.

Remus had sighed but headed up to bed, knowing there would be a lot of this- of just Sirius and James, even if the fight was suppose to be over with. Remus had shook his head and went to bed for the night; he'd get up early and brew them a hangover cure.

Remus let out a sigh of relief when Sirius backed away from the girl, who pouted.

He gave her a smile and she blushed. Remus rolled his eyes. What a pansy, he thought. Sirius can do much better. It was getting late when James grabbed Sirius' arm waved to Remus, and left with him. Having nothing better to do, he went up to bed to read a book and wait for them to come back. After two hours of no show, he got curious and grabbed the map he knew to be in James trunk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus muttered and tapped the map with his want tip. He quickly scanned the whole map and found his two friends in the astronomy tower. Boredom got to him and he decided he might as well go join them for a drink. Besides, he hated this- almost every night James and Sirius went off alone to do what ever it is they did. They were all supposed to be friends; before, they went everywhere together. So, hoping to start doing so again, he took off to the tower in question.

He walked quietly up the steps. Finally reaching the door, he pushed it open. He immediately wished he hadn't. There was Sirius, kissing James while thrusting up into him, making James moan out the other's name. Remus' breathing started to come in quick gasps. He could not believe that this was happening- how dare they!

"Sirius, James?! What the hell is going on here?!" Remus demanded to know. The two jumped slightly in shock, then Sirius conjured them both a sheet to cover up with, seeing as both their sets of clothes were behind Remus at the moment.

"Well, it's called sex, Remus- something that you just managed to stop. So, why don't you go off to bed now?" Sirius said, hoping to get the other boy to listen to him for a moment.

"So this is why you wanted me to choose?! So you could go fuck Sirius yourself?" Remus yelled at James, who looked startled at first before he put his glasses on and stood up next to Sirius, who stood when Remus started to yell.

"No! No, this didn't begin until later on." James started to explain. Sirius cut across him. "There's no need to explain to him. It's no longer any of his business who I'm with anymore. You left me, remember? So that means if I want to sleep with someone, I can- even if you're not happy with it." Sirius said, getting a little upset that Remus seemed to think he owned him.

"I left you because you betrayed me! What was I suppose to do- say "It's ok, Sirius, I'm sure it was nothing, now let's go fuck?"" Remus yelled at Sirius, when all he wanted was to run over there and beg him to forgive him; he didn't care about James, he just wanted them together again.

"You know, Padfoot, I do believe that I smell jealousy. Remus, you wouldn't happen to still be in love with Sirius, would you now?" James said, quite sure that he knew what was going on here. Remus flushed and looked away. He then saw Sirius smirk slightly.

"Of course I care about Padfoot! He agreed to just be friends with me, and he's obviously moved on with you. I should be going now. I'll see you two later on when you get back." Remus said with a sigh, not caring anymore; he felt like his heart had been broken in two.  
Sirius didn't give Remus a chance to say anything or do anything else because he walked forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Almost on instinct, Remus opened his mouth to Sirius' searching tongue.

Sirius' hands started to search for the hem of Remus robes to pull them off and get at more of his skin when Remus finally got what was going on and pulled back with a gasp.

"What was that!? You're with James now. Sirius what's going on? I don't understand." Remus said, panting a little. Sirius didn't even get to answer before James pulled Remus around and kissed him, demanding entrance. Remus gave in quickly and kissed James back.

"Well, I don't mind sharing- with James, that is. Apparently, he likes the idea too. So what do you say, Moony. Let's have some fun- some _real_ fun." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, making the man shiver when he realized that they both wanted him. He moaned when he felt Sirius start to suck at his neck and nipped at it a moment later.

"I don't know. I just don't know. You and James; I don't want to mess with anything. And when I mate, you know it means something to me. What am I suppose to do when you've had your fun and no longer want me?" Remus asked with a whimper, as James rocked against him; he didn't want to get hurt again.

"We won't have that problem; we'll always want you. You'll be ours for as long as you want to be." James answered as Sirius finally pulled off Remus robe. Remus started to say something but James distracted him. He kissed him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt for him as Sirius kissed, sucked, and nipped at any exposed piece of skin he could get to.

Remus gasped and turned his head to kiss Sirius, who was more then happy to oblige.

James, getting frustrated, ripped the rest of the buttons off the shirt and pulled it off, finally getting to the skin, itself. He then went to the pants and tugged at them, showing his want for them to be gone.

Sirius, getting the hint, started to unbuckle the belt and pull Remus' pants down along with his boxers. Remus gasped again; everything was moving so fast. Then James' mouth was over a nipple. He bit gently, at first, which caused Remus to gasp again and then moan with pleasure. Sirius hands started to stroke at his member, making him moan and buck his hips forward into Sirius' hand. With a smirk, James' tongue flicked the nub it had been teasing and let his hand trail up Remus' back, down to his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before letting his fingers start to slip between his cheeks, making Remus moan and whimper in pleasure and fear.

Without hesitation, Sirius got on his knees and took Remus fully in his mouth just as James slowly pushed a finger into Remus, making him groan and squirm slightly.

Then he bucked his hips forward slightly, wanting to get more into Sirius mouth.

James chuckled as he turned Remus' head and demanded another kiss, which he received. James suddenly pulled Remus' head back, exposing his neck. He bent down on the side that Sirius hadn't touched and bit down, clearly leaving a mark for others to see.

"Mine." He growled loudly to the others. Sirius hummed and Remus howled.

Without waiting, James stopped teasing with just one finger. He quickly picked up the lube Sirius had discarded earlier and poured some on his hand and fingers. Sirius held his hand out and James did the same to his hand. Then they both started to rub at Remus' opening and they each slowly pushed a finger in, moving it about so that he would get used to it.

Remus stiffened when he felt both fingers in him but Sirius hummed again and he bucked his hips forward. Remus whimpered a bit when they each added another finger, making it four, and started to stretch him, but then they hit something and he didn't know if he ought to scream or die. He just knew he needed to be touched there again. He tried to tell them, but all that came out was a strangled moan. They seemed to know what he wanted, though, because they started to rub over the area again and again, making Remus feel as if he were about to implode with the pleasure of it all, yet he still hadn't cum. Then he noticed a wand on the ground and tried to curse but it came out as a moan.

Without warning, they each added another finger and Sirius deep throated him.

Remus thought he was going to die from the pleasure and pain of it all.

They kept rubbing over the same area, making him see stars, and stretched him at the same time. Then they both pulled out and away from him. Within a second he was kissing both Sirius and James. The next, they had him bent over some invisible table and both were kissing down his back. Then a thought came to him- who was taking who?

The first person who he mated with would become his mate. He went to tell them this, but he was quieted with a kiss and an 'I know.'

He was about to ask who they had planned to take him, when he felt the others' hard on; both of them. He knew what they were planning on doing. He groaned.

How was this supposed to work? he thought to himself. Sirius wasn't small, and from what he had seen of James, neither was he. There was no way he would be able to take them both! he panicked in his head. He was about to suggest they find any other way of mating them all together when they pushed in at once, each letting out a growl. Remus froze for a second. He waited for the pain, but it never came and then they were moving in ways they had no right to even know existed.

Sirius and James kissed over Remus' head before inviting him into the kiss, then started to get a rhythm going that they all liked. Remus whimpered in and each and every time one of them hit his prostate he wailed in pleasure. They allowed him to cum, but hadn't cum, themselves, still thrusting into him and making him moan and whimper, not all in pleasure.

Soon James came and he felt his seed seeping out of him, but Sirius kept thrusting.

He pulled Remus' head back by his hair then his teeth sank into the soft flesh just under the Jaw line, marking Remus as his again. With a growled 'mine' he came, too.

Whatever had been supporting them gave way and they collapsed on the tower floor.

Remus panted but he still had one question- what were they to each other, now?

They all just lay there, panting and trying to calm down after what they had just done.

Remus groaned when they both pulled out of him and started to clean the place up.

James cleaned Remus with a quickly muttered cleaning spell, then they both set to getting dressed rather fast.

"So how did you both manage to, I mean, I felt no pain." Remus asked, then blushed and rephrased his question. Sirius leaned down and kissed him, as did James.

"Stretching spell, love. Magic is just great, isn't it?" Sirius said as he pulled up from the kiss. James laughed quietly before heading towards the door, Sirius following after him.

"Wait! What does this make us?!" Remus called after them, still laying there, spent.

They both stopped near the door and looked at each other before nodding.

"It makes us really close friends who sometime have benefits until you're ready to be in a relationship with us both, then you will be our mate." James said, then they both walked out the door and down the stairs. Remus sighed and went to get dressed. He saw the map still in the room, picked it up, and saw they were headed to the prefect's bathroom. He smirked.

"Well, who said I wasn't ready, already? Mischief managed." He whispered to nobody and took off after them to help with the bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, this is my take on what could have happened after the Whomping Willow incident. I'm sure Sirius was sorry, but I don't think he would become submissive and depressed suddenly. I also believe that with how close James and Sirius were, James wouldn't allow Remus to keep shoving it in Sirius face for long. I also firmly believe, werewolf or not, that Remus is a very submissive person, especially when with James and Sirius.

Hope you all loved it.

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought


End file.
